


Bitter Taste of Stress

by keylore



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: Eye Licking, M/M, Mentions of the Principal's erection, Unsanitary, fanon Principal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylore/pseuds/keylore
Summary: The Principal couldn't help all the black matter that spilled out of him once he got too worked up.Baldi didn't mind assisting him with the cleaning.Based on the fanon depiction of the Principal with leaking black eyes.





	Bitter Taste of Stress

**Author's Note:**

> "keylore, this is highly unsanitary," and to that I say, "This is a work of fiction, and I wanted to write about the Principal getting his eyes licked."

A glob of black hit the paper, so dense it took a moment before it was absorbed, leaving behind a huge stain on the sheet.

”You’re stressed out.”

”No, I’m not,” the Principal mumbled, a restless thumb rubbing at the stain, smearing it more across the halfway-filled out form. ”I’ve got everything under control.”

Baldi contemplated the paperwork spread out on the table. It was a mess. Black splotches dotted the papers, the goop binding together rather important documents; some of them had been rendered unreadable due to the damage. They weren’t in a condition fit for archiving.

Baldi shifted his gaze to the Principal, his expression deadpan.

The Principal was also a total mess.

Streaks of black ran down the Principal’s face in unsteady lines, paving paths for the next set of dark tears already gathering at the corners of his eyes. It was like his tear ducts had been replaced with a leaking inkwell, intent on spilling and staining everything the substance came in contact with.

The Principal’s eyes - fully black, scleras and all - met Baldi’s, noticing his silent staring. ”What?”

Baldi gestured at the Principal with an accusing finger, then the papers, then back at the Principal. His expression was stern, but out of worry rather than irritation. ”You can’t keep this up, sir. There’s no point in doing all this work if you’re ruining it at the same time.”

”I have to do it. There’s the budget, the upcoming parent-teacher conference,” a noticeable hint of irritation in the Principal’s voice, ”and Sweep’s on a vacation, so I have to do the sweeping in the h—”

Baldi cut him off before he could ramble on any more. ”Right now, all you have to do is relaaax. Take a break, get something to eat, and I’ll help you out afterwards. Ooookay, sir?”

The Principal mulled over Baldi’s proposition in silence, his gaze focused on his fingers, woven together in his lap. A moment later he put up a finger. ”Alright, but no going out into the halls while looking like this.”

”Of course, just a moment, sir,” Baldi snatched up a wad of tissues from the cabinet next to the Principal’s table and offered them to the Principal.

The Principal just sat there, staring at the tissues like he’d never seen them before in his life . His hands stayed in his lap, refusing to budge. His eyes flicked up to make contact with Baldi’s. ”Ah, I can’t make out what you’re holding over there, Baldimore.”

Baldi’s face went blank. ”It’s... it’s the tissues, sir.”

”Oh, is that so?” he leaned forward, keeping his gaze fixed on Baldi, ensuring that he had his undivided attention. ”That’s a shame, I can’t...” he began, scrunching his eyes shut to slather his lashes with the oily substance, ”..._see_ that well.”

”Maybe if you opened y—” Baldi didn’t finish his sentence, too distracted by the Principal’s next action. _Oh_. The Principal’s eyes fluttered open, his upper lashes dragging a web of the black gunk over the curve of his eyes, plunging his vision into darkness. Baldi’s dumbfounded face was still visible through the gaps in the dark veil. That wouldn’t do. So the Principal blinked. Again and again, until his lids smushed the goop over all over his eyes, until there was nothing for him to see but vague shadows.

”See? This is quite a mess, and I’m afraid paper’s a little too coarse for my eyes.”

Oh, Baldi saw it, alright. He could see crystal clear what the Principal was up to. Something about the fact that his employer had never been this straightforward about asking for a... special cleaning was – quite frankly - exciting. Baldi could’ve turned him down and left him alone with the bundle of tissues, refusing to take any part in it.

But where was the fun in that?

And so Baldi sent the papers on the table scattering through the air with a swift brush of his hand. Baldi clambered onto the table as the ruined paperwork rained down around them, shifting closer towards the Principal’s edge of the table. He swung out his long legs to the either side of his superior, feet slamming down on the chair’s arm rests with a loud thud.

The Principal response to the action came in the form of a quickening pulse. It was a delightful sound, one that Baldi’s hearing picked up and enhanced, drowning the sound of his own – rather excited – heartbeat. Although the Principal’s voice was always so monotone, his body made up for it with its arrangement of reactions to reveal his emotions. Being able to hear them was one of the better perks of Baldi’s hearing, his very own little secret he didn’t want to share with anyone – especially the Principal.

Baldi’s hands cupped the Principal’s face, gently, tilting it up to inspect what he was going to work with today. The thick trails of black running down his eyes glinted in the gleam of the ceiling lights, gathering below the Principal’s chin into drops until their weight became too heavy to cling on, dripping below onto the desk and clothes. _Drip-drip-drip_. The Principal’s eyes were buried under all that goop, the only thing to clue Baldi in the fact he was moving them were the subtle shifts in the matter and light. It would take a while before Baldi would be able to uncover them.

The teacher’s thumb drew circles into the substance while he considered where to start. So many choices. The Principal’s mouth opened just the slightest, anticipation making his breath catch in his throat. His body was lax in Baldi’s hands, granting him the permission to touch and move and tilt him wherever he wanted. _Do whatever you want, I won’t mind, just keep on touching me_. The faint touch of calloused fingers across the Principal’s jaw coaxed a soft sigh out of him.

“Oh, my, sir. This is quite a mess. Just what should I do about it?” Baldi’s warm breath tickled the side of the Principal’s face. “Maybe I could...” and there it was, the press of a hot tongue against his cheek. He couldn’t help the shudder that followed. _He’d missed this_. Having his vision cast in darkness amplified the rest of his senses – _that was, oh, that was rather nice_ – making his skin tingle under Baldi’s fingers and lips and oh--

Neither of them could really remember the exact date this special arrangement of theirs came to be. It had just happened one evening, after months and months of growing curiosity on Baldi’s part. The Principal had always had those peculiar, beautiful eyes, solid black from the scleras to the irises. It wasn’t the only peculiar part about him. His stress would manifest itself as, well, some sort of inky substance that would usually leak from his eyes, its thickness depending on the levels of tension. The Principal’s stress, as Baldi had found out after dipping his finger into one of the growing puddles of dark on his superior’s table on that one evening and having a taste, had a bitter flavor.

_Almost like coffee_, bizarrely enough. That act had struck the Principal into stunned silence: it was a rare sight. A vulnerable look that had awakened the unexplainable need in Baldi to take care of the Principal. That wide-eyed expression had melted into something soft, the Principal’s nervous tongue wetting his lips before he had found the courage to lean towards Baldi. It was an invitation to _go on, do it again, taste it again, taste me_, his eyes slipping shut as Baldi lapped at the physical manifestation of his stress, cleaning up the mess and washing away the tension alongside it. It had left him feeling light-headed, so relaxed it had felt like a dream.

And here Baldi was, repeating his services again, having done so many times after that evening months ago. He licked a long line up the Principal’s face, thick stripes of stress pooling onto his tongue, giving him a taste of salt and the Principal underneath it all. The flavor of the tears, as they called them, was so bitter it momentarily made Baldi scrunch up his nose. It was rare for the stress to be this potent, like the leftover coffee at the faculty room at the end of the day. But soon he eased into it, growing used to the heavy taste that lingered on his tongue. It was rare for it to be so strong. Baldi’s chest tightened; _just how much stress was the Principal buried under? How couldn’t he have noticed it earlier_?

Baldi’s licks and careful laps of the tears were turning the Principal into jelly, the light feeling in his limbs leading him to seek out support, to anchor himself on something steady. He abandoned his grip on the cold surface of the table in favor of the warmth before him that he could only sense in his present state. The heat was alluring, and he couldn’t resist sliding his hands up Baldi’s thighs, up his stomach and onto the chest where the heat pulsed beneath his open palms.

He made an amused noise at the teacher’s squeak of surprise.

“O-Oh, Principal...” Baldi mumbled against the Principal’s jaw, lips wet with saliva and dense stress. “That’s...”

_Ah_. He didn’t mean to make him uneasy. The Principal was already pulling away with a whisper of ‘_sorry, I won’t do it again_’, when his hands were grasped by the wrists with tenderness and he was led back to the soothing warmth of Baldi’s chest.

“No, no, it’s fine, sir,” Baldi’s voice was small, soft. It held a hint of emotion the Principal couldn’t identify, but it wrenched the ache of uncertainty in his heart into something hopeful. It dared to make him entertain the thought that there could be more between them than this professional relationship of theirs.

Was this even professional in the first place, he pondered as Baldi kept on lapping at the right side of his face, alternating between long, firm presses of his tongue and a series of light touches of his lips to collect the Principal’s fluids. _Huh_. Now that he thought about it more – _a lick that swept right under his eye made him groan _– this was… well, if he was to be honest, this was ridiculously…

...Intimate.

Baldi had released the grasp on the Principal’s wrists to cradle his face in his hands again, his long fingers gently scratching the back of the Principal’s head, mussing up the hair. The tenderness of the gesture was another point to consider in his list of quite a few reasons of what made this so intimate.

The Principal was very sure that this wasn’t normal behavior between an employer and employee, and he got the feeling – somehow – that Baldi wouldn’t do this to his co-workers if they had the same peculiar thing going on with their eyes. The light and firm and barely-there presses of the lips against his skin that sometimes lingered there for a tad longer, as if Baldi was considering something more were… were _kisses_. How on Earth hadn’t he thought about that before?

The real elephant in the room was the erections the Principal would get, like the one he happened to have right now, aching with want that he couldn’t fulfill. Baldi had been pausing every now and then, whispering things under a heavy breath the Principal hadn’t been able to catch despite their close proximity. It hit him that maybe Baldi had taken notice of what felt like a rather prominent tent in his pants; one which he tried to hide with a hasty crossing of his legs. It had happened many times before, and Baldi had never reacted with disgust, had never stopped the cleaning and got out right away upon catching a glimpse of the Principal’s persistent problem. Baldi was actually playful when it came to it. A total tease.

Sometimes Baldi would acknowledge the problem with a brief shift of his leg to press a foot between the Principal’s legs, like he was doing right now. His steady composure cracked under Baldi’s foot, driving him to roll his hips against him to seek more friction, and then the foot vanished as quickly as it had appeared. Surely the frustrated whine that followed couldn’t have been his, it sounded too foreign to his own ears.

“You’re rather restless today, sir,” Baldi nipped at the sensitive skin of his lower eyelid, brought into view by Baldi’s hard work. “I haven’t even got to your eyes yet.”

_His eyes_. It had taken a few sessions for the Principal to convince Baldi that it was okay, and yes, it wasn’t sanitary for other people to have a mouth pressed against their eyes, and that no, the Principal wasn’t like the others, his eyes could handle that. _Please, please, do it, it’s fine, go ahead. I trust you_.

“Please,” the Principal mumbled, nimble fingers above and below the eyelids stretching the skin, feeling the tip of Baldi’s tongue put pressure on the coagulated mess spread over his eye.

He heard another whine that he still refused to accept as his after Baldi pulled away. “Sorry, sir. I can’t help it, those sounds and expressions of yours are quite fetching, if you don’t mind me saying so,” Baldi said, the wet smack of his stress-slicked lips tempting the Principal. He had thought about it often, picturing pulling Baldi into a kiss, to feel the plushness of those lips against his, to taste himself in Baldi’s mouth. It was a temptation he’d never been brave enough to pursue, out of the fear of _what_, he wasn’t sure.

“...Please, Baldi,” he repeated, sliding a hand up from Baldi’s chest to the smooth curve of the back of his head, guiding him back to his eye. “_Please_.”

There it was, the blessed return of the wet heat that encompassed his eye, those soft lips he’d dreamed of for so long forming a seal over the fragile organ. The careful suck that pulled at the matter over his eye nearly made him come untouched. Yes, _finally_.

The weight of the matter that came loose was so heavy on Baldi’s tongue, so bitter, so lovely, and the consistency of it was like syrup as it went down his throat. Each sound he was able to tease out of the Principal was pure music to his ears, spurring him on in an attempt to get him to produce more of them. The way blood darted through the Principal’s veins, the hammering of his heart, that broken, desperate breathing… he considered himself lucky to be able to hear them, determined to commit all of them to his memory. If he told the Principal about the full extent of what he was able to hear from him, how would he react? Probably with the same embarrassment he showed towards the other emotions that would slip out of him at unguarded moments. It was a real shame.

He hadn’t tasted any fresh tears for a while now. It was a good sign, one that meant that the Principal’s stress was ebbing away, slowly but surely. Only thing left for him was the mess that was in the process of drying; he’d have to pick up the pace. _Ah, that’s it_: his tongue made contact with the pure, round surface of the eye. He’d restored half of his superior’s vision.

“There you are, sir,” Baldi pulled back, taking notice of how the Principal’s exposed eye was captivated by his tongue, sweeping away stray strands of black clinging onto his lips. The sight curved his lips into a fond smile.

No matter how many times they’d gone through this, the first sight of Baldi after a period of pure dark always brought unbearable warmth to his cheeks. There Baldi was, observing him with hooded eyes with a look that intensified his blush. Oh, those lips, he fidgeted in his chair, those lips did nothing to help him with his problem below. He wished to reach out, to spread his stress matter all over his lips with a thumb until black uncovered the natural vivid red, like lipstick._ Baldi had him on his lips, in his mouth, in his throat, a sizable amount of him was nestled in his stomach._ Baldi would be carrying the weight of that out of the office after this, a reminder of their session.

He had never considered himself a possessive person, but the thought that something of _his_ was _inside_ Baldi made him reconsider. _I’ve marked him_, a thought he’d never say out loud. _I’ve marked him as mine_, a secret he’d keep to himself. The fact that nobody else knew about their arrangement thrilled him.

_I want to kiss you_, is what he wanted to say. _I want to see if I can taste you underneath all of me_. But he hesitated, unsure of what that would mean to their relationship. He was sure, so very sure that Baldi held at least some amount of affection towards him, but what if he’d got it all wrong? What if that was a product of his own imagination, conjured by his fantasies and longing? Better not risk it.

What he ended up saying was “...No leaving the job half-way done.”

He narrowly managed to stop the smile that threatened to come out at Baldi’s nasal chuckle. “Of course not, sir,” Baldi smiled, getting right back to work on the other side, gathering globs of stress hanging onto the Principal’s jaw into his mouth, savoring the taste. Baldi was so close up to his eyes that his face appeared blurry to the Principal’s clean eye. Despite that, he was still able to catch those brief glances Baldi sent his way, eyes half-lidded, looking him right in the eye. _If you keep looking at me like that, I don’t think I’ll be able to hold myself back_.

“You don’t have to do everything by yourself,” a slight graze of teeth that scraped away a sliver of the matter, “I want to help you more, and not just with this, sir.”

“As the Principal--”

The sweep of tongue over his gunk-covered eye shut him up fast. “As the Principal,” Baldi began, “you should be able to trust your employees to help you out. I mean, have you given this a taste, sir? I think you’re pushing yourself too hard.”

The Principal stared at the hand offered to him, the thumb that was coated with his own produce, glistening under the ceiling light.

“I… uh...” whatever was handling the speech in his brain was shutting itself down, refusing to put out anything remotely intelligible. Baldi’s thumb pressed at his lips, requesting permission, and there was nothing he could do but grant it. In one fluid motion he captured the digit into his mouth, he was really doing it, sucking it clean from his own matter. He let go with a rare grimace; it tasted awful. He had no idea he’d let his stress get this bad. It was like the leftover coffee back at the faculty room, a comparison he didn’t know he shared with Baldi.

Baldi’s laughter brought the warmth back to his face. “See? It doesn’t usually taste that bitter. There’s just a little more to clean, and then you can take that break.”

The Principal was rather distracted by the hint of salt he was able to pick up underneath his own matter - the first taste of Baldi he’s ever had – to fully pay attention to what Baldi was saying. “...Yes.”

He was expecting Baldi to get it over with soon, but no, he had to start making those little sounds. Those sighs and moans were going straight down the Principal’s spine, fueling the ache below. Baldi sucked at his eye, welcoming the bitter stress into his mouth with another sound that made the Principal’s fingers twitch. “Sorry, it’s… it’s actually quite a good taste after you get used to it.”

“Hnh...” the Principal groaned in reply.

It was like everything Baldi was doing cast a net deep into the tumultuous depths of him, trapping feelings he intended to keep under the wraps to spread them all over the surface for everyone to see. _Finish with it, finish with it soon or I won’t be able to handle it_.

Baldi pulled back with a wet pop, harsh light flooding into the Principal’s other eye to welcome back his sight. A few blinks adjusted his vision to its usual state. Oh, this was… pleasant. Baldi had done a good job; it almost felt like he hadn’t even leaked stress in the first place. “…Thank you, Baldimore,” he said with all the controlled composure he could summon.

“You’re weeelcome, sir,” Baldi pushed a stray steak of stress pooling down the corner of his mouth back to where it came from, swallowing it with a satisfied hum.”How about we get you lunch now? I could accompany you to the cafeteria, but I’m afraid I’m not able to eat a thing. You’ve left me raaaather full, sir.”

_Ah, don’t say that…!_ The Principal let go of the Baldi to curl in on himself, his erection showing no signs of calming down. What should he do, it had never got this bad before.

“Would you like a few minutes to yourself to take care of… _you know?_ I could wait for you outside.”

The Principal stared at Baldi, speechless. That was new. This was the first time either of them had verbally addressed his little problem since their sessions began all those months ago.

“Oh-- Ah-- That’s...” he was stammering. _Good going, Principal_.

“Or maybe I could help you out with that. Is that alright with you, sir?”

It was the exact moment the Principal’s brain shut down again, all rational thoughts going out of the window to spread his legs for Baldi as he fought to say those few important words. _I love you_, he wanted to say, but his overwhelmed state refused to let him speak. _I want to say it, I want to_, he was desperate, the beginnings of this new source of stress making his eyes water with a shimmering black.

“_Shh, shh_, none of that, sir. Let me take care of you,” Baldi whispered, leaning forward to lap at the rather sweet tasting tears. With a little maneuver his foot found its previous place between the Principal’s legs, who in turn rutted against it with a weak sob.

That break would have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
